USS Saladin (NCC-500)
| type = Destroyer | class = Saladin | image2 = Saladin Delta.jpg }} USS Saladin (NCC-500) was the lead ship and prototype for the destroyers that were on active duty in Starfleet during the 23rd century. ( ) Overview The Saladin, a Class-1 Destroyer, was the first of the destroyers upgraded from the older of Destroyers, having no secondary hull but retaining the same external configuration as the older vessels design. History Launched in 2239, the Saladin served in the defense of Federation borders and engaged in several confrontations in the early years of service. Saladin was a less expensive, more streamlined and more advanced version of her older predecessors and did not have a secondary hull like the . In 2244, the Saladin underwent a major refit during which her design was changed completely and employed the innovative Doppelganger warp drive unit. The changes were so great that Starfleet Command ordered her to become the first of a new class of vessels: the . One of Saladin s early commanders was Commander John Russell, who was eventually promoted to full Captain, and given command of the just prior to the M-5 incident. Saladin s missions were primarily centered around the area of space in the junction point of the Klingon and Romulan Empires and the Federation, including such world's as Sherman's Planet and Nimbus III, as well as the Rigel System, which is near this disputed area known unofficially as the Triangle. The Saladin spent a lot of its time fending off Orion Pirate attacks on trade convoys, as well as conducting law-enforcement missions and intelligence gathering on foreign military and outlaw civilian operations. In 2268, the Saladin and the Enterprise under command of Lt. Hikaru Sulu, joined forces in combat with a Klingon invasion force while Captain James T. Kirk and Lt. Cmdr. Spock were on the planet Organia. Saladin was one of the ships temporarily disabled over the planet by the Organians. Starship Saladin: "Invasion") Saladin assisted the after a dangerous entity boarded the vessel, severely crippling it. (Tamerlane: The Champion) In 2269, the Saladin, responding to a distress call, made first contact with the peaceful tripedal race called the "Edosians" and a hostile race called the "Lycans". As part of a cultural exchange program after helping to save the ship during a battle with the Lycans, Arex joined the crew. Arex later transferred to the . Saladin diverted to Outpost 4 as part of the Starfleet force responding to the crisis in October 2287. ( : "By Honor Bound") The Saladin had a distinguished career until disappearing with all hands while on a top-secret mission in 2291. Ship and crew are listed as 'missing in action.' Command Crew (as of 2268 - 2291): *Commanding Officer: Captain Ray Martin *First Officer/Science Officer: Lt. Cmdr. Xonac *Junior Science Officer: Lt. J.G. Mei Ling *Chief Medical Officer: Dr. D'vin Thelev *Chief Engineer: Lt. Cmdr. James Singh *Chief Helmsman: Lt. Diana Palmer *Navigators: Lt. Cmdr. John P. Farrell, Lt. J.G. Arex, Lt. J.G. Ilia *Communications Officers: Lt. J.G. Lisa Randall, Ens. Sha'Ress *Head Nurse: Lt. Rebecca Leach *MACO/Chief of Security: Lt. Cmdr Robert Shea External links *Official Website: "Starship Saladin" Beginning a new fan-produced series in 2009 * *USS Kelvin/USS Saladin by Tobias Richter Saladin 000500 Saladin 000500 Saladin 00500